Somethings Just Happen
by DiscoveringWriting
Summary: Since I'm a Klaroline fan, I wanted to dedicate a story to just them. This starts right after the cliffhanger. It's set after TVD season 4 episode 15, and it explores how Klaus and Caroline start caring for each other even though they never wanted to. Klaus already had some feelings for Caroline prior to the story. This is all about them realizing that they meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Tyler was gone, Jeremy was dead, Elena had turned off her humanity, Bonnie wanted to sacrifice 12 innocent people, Stefan and Damon were arguing over Elena as usual… where did all this leave her?

Caroline needed to come to terms with the fact that her life had changed completely in these past few days. For what? A cure that was now in the hands of none other than Ms. Katherine Pierce. Not to forget that the great, immortal Silas was now back in action as an aftermath of all this.

All Caroline wanted right now was for someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay; someone to hold her while she cried her heart out because even though she was trying to maintain a hard exterior, she was in an emotional battle on the inside. What perturbed her most was that Klaus was out there, in search of Tyler, hell bent on killing him as soon as he found him. She wanted to go after Klaus and beg for mercy for Tyler, but she had done that already with no positive results. There was no way she could even talk to Tyler about all this because he wasn't receiving any of her calls. So, she was a mess with no one to help her through this.

Caroline suddenly heard the front door opening and all her vampire senses went on alert. "Mom, is that you?" she called out, not sure if she was just imagining the noise.

She heard another noise in the living room and jumped. "Who is it?" she called out again, to no avail.

Caroline thought to herself, "I'm a vampire. I can handle anyone who tries to hurt me," and decided to go check. When she reached downstairs, everything was untouched and it felt so quiet that she could hear her own heartbeat. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, she was attacked by someone with a vervained stake. She tried her best to fight but the intruder shot at her with vervain darts and she found herself losing consciousness as she tried to call out the name of her attacker, "Ka-the-rine…"

* * *

Caroline woke up to find herself tied to a pillar. She tried to move her hands but realized the rope was soaked in vervain and let out a cry, only to realize that the gag around her mouth was also vervained. She flinched with pain and tears came rolling down her eyes even as she tried hard to control herself. She remembered only too well how she was tortured the last time by Jules' werewolf pack and started to feel the panic rushing in, as she tried to remember who had attacked her this time.

When the answer finally came to her, she started to shiver. Katherine being back, even after getting the cure could not mean anything good. Caroline tried to calm down and think of a reason behind the bitch taking her as a captive. Before she could do much of that, she heard footsteps coming down to the place she was held in. Her senses were on overdrive as she tried to see who this person was in the dim light of the room. She gasped as she finally saw who it was.

"Klaus…!" was all she managed to say through her gag.

* * *

Klaus wasn't prepared for what he saw. He hadn't expected to see her, out of everyone, tied to that pillar. He saw her expression change from that of astonishment to one of betrayal. Before he could say anything to her or even remotely try to understand why she was the one here, he heard Katherine behind him, "Like what you see?"

That was all it took to undo him, "What is the meaning of all this? Have you completely forsaken the desire to live?" he practically screamed at her, on the verge of doing exactly what those deadly eyes suggested he was capable of.

"Come on, Klaus. You asked me to send a message to that bunch in Mystic Falls. This is perfect for the purpose." Katherine said, pretending to ignore any holes in her logic.

"Katherine, I asked you to get Elena. Was it so hard to remember or have you forgotten what your doppelganger looks like?" Klaus was in no mood to tolerate Katherine Pierce and her tricks.

"But… Klaus… Elena is of no use. She switched off her humanity. Torturing our dear friend here, on the other hand, would definitely be more fun and send across a louder message." Katherine was all for playing the game.

"Leave, before I rip your heart out."

"Klaus, come o-"

"I SAID LEAVE" Klaus cut her off and she obeyed this time, after seeing the look on his face.

Once she had left, Klaus turned to face Caroline. Caroline-why did it have to be her? Why did he feel so powerless around her? Even after everything she and her friends conspired to do against him, why did he not have the courage to hurt her to send the message? Why couldn't he use her to teach a lesson to Tyler and the others?

All these thoughts raced through his mind as he walked up to her and sat beside her, removing the gag from her mouth. He found himself apologizing even when he knew he didn't need to apologize to anyone. But, he had to, only to her. "I'm sorry, love. I didn.."

"Oh shut up, Klaus." She cut him off before he could even complete his sentence. "How can you even think of apologizing after doing all this? You wanted to TORTURE me?! I really thought there was something human inside you, but guess what? Now I know I was wrong. You are a monster!" Caroline was so mad at Klaus that she didn't care how much it hurt to speak right after the vervained gag was pulled off.

Klaus had never imagined that someone could hurt him with their words. So many people had told him they hated him and called him a monster. He never cared. But today, for the first time in his life, it hurt. It hurt to know that Caroline thought of him that way too. As he undid the rope tying her hands, he could see that the fight had left her and she was in pain. It broke his heart to see her this way. Why? Why did she have this power over him?

He touched her cheek where the vervained gag had left a wound and she jumped. She gave him a look of pure hatred before getting up and walking in the direction of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He has barely asked the question when she started to fall to the ground because of the torture that had been inflicted on her by Katherine. He managed to hold her right before she fell and scooped her up in his arms. She groaned as his hands scraped the wound left by the stake Katherine has used against her. "You'll be fine soon, love. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He took her to his room in this house in Tennessee. He laid her on his bed, tended to her wounds, and put a blanket around her. As he watched her sleep, he decided that Katherine would have to pay for this. He didn't care about his deal with her. She had hurt his Caroline…

* * *

**I really like the dynamics of Klaus-Caroline relationship and wanted to see if I can create some magic with these characters. Please review and let me know if you like this! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Weaknesses

**Since there were questions about where I was going with this story, this chapter should reveal a lot to you. I think it's important to keep all the other characters present and combine their story somewhere in this. I've always wanted Damon and Elena to be together too, hence the Katherine-Stefan angle. But, this is always majorly going to be about Klaroline! :) **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. I feel great that you like it so far. I'm still exploring where I can take this and have a few ideas in mind. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing to let me know how you like it so far and any suggestions as to where you'd want me to go with these characters! :) **

* * *

Caroline woke up to the feeling of pain. She blinked her eyes as they finally adjusted to her surroundings. For a moment, fear coursed through her as she didn't  
recognize the room she was in, but then came back all the memories of the previous day. She bolted upright as she remembered the conversation between Katherine and Klaus; pain shot through her because of all the wounds she had suffered. As she winced due to the pain, she felt a pair of strong hands steady her and cup her face.

"I know it hurts, love. We need to get some blood in your system. Here…" Klaus said, as he offered his blood to her. Once again, how she felt right now was the only thing that mattered to him. But, that obviously wasn't so apparent to her.

She jerked his hand away as she said, "Don't you ever take a hint, Klaus? I don't want you around. Would you just let me be? Or do you want Katherine to torture me some more to serve one of your ulterior motives?"

He had hurt her; he knew that from the look on her face. But, he hadn't realized it would matter so much to him.

"Caroline, love, just listen to me. I never asked for you to be put through all this, sweetheart." Klaus tried his best to reason with her, but her look of defiance said enough.

"Fine, then tell me what is it that you want, Klaus? Why are you doing all this now? And what the hell is Katherine doing here?" Caroline tried her best to not loathe him but he drove her beyond the edge.

"Just get your strength back, love. Then we'll see to the rest." He said as he offered his hand again.

"You have got to be crazy if you think I'd ever drink from you!" Caroline was seeing red because of her anger.

"Come on now, love. Don't be ridiculous. You and I both know you've enjoyed the taste a couple of times." Klaus knew this wasn't a good time to test this beautiful vampire's patience, but he just couldn't resist. Her shocked expression only added fuel to the fire that was burning inside him. He had never been so compelled by another creature, as he was by her, even in her state of anger.

Caroline realized she didn't have the strength to get up and out of here, and that he wasn't going to let her be unless she drank from him. So, she took his arm and bit in, proud of the fact that she managed to make him flinch by sinking in her canines just a little too far. She felt her strength coming back and the pain going down a few notches as she continued to feed on this big, bad hybrid.

Klaus had never felt more vulnerable. The feeling of Caroline's lips on his wrist, her teeth sinking in his veins as she tried to inflict some pain on him, brought him more pleasure than anything else in his lifetime. But, before he could truly enjoy her sweet torture, he heard Katherine calling out his name. So did Caroline, because she quickly dropped his wrist and that look of disdain was back on her face.

"Get ready, love. We have a long day ahead of us," was all Klaus said before leaving her alone to wander what was going on here.

* * *

"Klaus, you know she's the right one for this if you want to get back at Tyler and the rest of them." Katherine tried to reason with him even before he had climbed down the flight of steps.

"Tyler would do anything for her, Stefan and Bonnie are her best friends, and Damon would do anything for his baby brother. You can get them all here by using her as bait."

Klaus was in no mood to listen to Katherine's logic. He didn't care if he got his revenge. All he cared about was the safety of the girl in his bedroom. He found himself thinking of how he had watched her sleep peacefully for hours, not wanting to look away or blink. And when she drank from his wrist, he would've let her drain the blood out of him if it meant being able to feel that way forever.

Even though Katherine knew she was playing with fire, she couldn't help but taunt Klaus on his new found concern for the useless vampire.

"We have a deal, Klaus. I hope you remember." Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall with the hybrid ready to bite her any moment.

"You think you're smarter than me, Katherine? Don't' you dare think, even for a moment, that you can play games with me?" Klaus's patience has been tested enough. He knew he had made a deal with her. But, he had never imagined Caroline would get hurt as a consequence. He wasn't prepared to see this as his fault. It would be too much guilt…emotion…humanly. No, he couldn't afford to blame himself for this.

"All I want is for you to do what you promised. I just want Stefan to forget Elena and come back to me, even if it means you have to compel him. That is all I'm asking for, for getting you that cure to use on Elena." When she didn't get a reply, she continued, "As an added advantage, you get to use the cure on Tyler if you want, so that he gets back to the misery of being just a werewolf. It's a win-win scenario for you."

"I know the deal. And I will get what I want no matter what. But, you did not have to drag Caroline in this. I don't like being disobeyed, Katherine. It would be in your best interests to never try that again."

Katherine knew when to take a warning seriously and this was definitely one of those times. For some strange reason, Klaus had some fascination towards the stupid, little Caroline. She didn't care as long as she got Stefan back. She wanted him to forget Elena and everyone else and just be with her, forever. Being an Original, Klaus could do that. Getting him the cure was a small price to pay.

"Don't worry, Klaus. This won't happen again. I can take her back if-"

"NO! She stays here!" Klaus's voice boomed at her with full force. Katherine just nodded.

Klaus knew this wasn't right. There was no need to keep her here. He shouldn't even be thinking of that. Didn't he see that she was his one distraction, his one need, the only person he was powerless in front of? And yet, he couldn't bear to send her away. The last 3 days that he has spent away from Mystic Falls had been preoccupied by thoughts of her and how she managed to see humanity in him when no one else could. He couldn't have her be his weakness. He was the alpha-male. He couldn't have weaknesses. Yes, he needed to stop thinking of Caroline like this. If only he could get her out of his system…

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Please review, it makes my day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexplained Emotions

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed the story. It means A LOT to me and keeps me going! **

**This chapter is all about Caroline realizing there are some unexplained feelings between her and Klaus. She doesn't want to see that he's concerned for her because she cannot except it just yet. **

**I loved writing this chapter because of all the conflicting emotions Caroline had been experiencing. **

**I hope you all like it. Please, please, please review and let me kno****w of any suggestions you have! :)**

**PS- Italics = thoughts. **

* * *

Caroline could hear the conversation between Klaus and Katherine. Every word she heard scared her more than she already was. She didn't want her friends to get hurt, and be dragged into this fight between Klaus and Tyler. Nor did she want Stefan to be led away by Katherine. She had to get out of here and tell her friends about this. Just as the thought occurred to her, she heard Klaus's commanding voice downstairs screaming, "NO! She stays here."

Caroline didn't know what to make of that. On one hand, Klaus was mad at Katherine for kidnapping her while on the other hand; he was going to make her stay here against her own wish. Just when she thought the guy had some semblance of humanity left in him, he did something that made her sure of the opposite. Why did he want her here? What could he possibly get from torturing her?

She had been under the impression that the big, bad Original hybrid genuinely cared for her, but she was wrong again. How could she have ever thought that she was the first choice of someone; that she wasn't just a bait or a pawn in the bigger picture? Even Tyler had left her alone to figure out this mess. He was supposed to save her from all this; keep her happy; like a normal relationship functioned. As she recalled the happenings of last night, she realized it had been Klaus who had saved her, yet again.

Why was he always the bad guy AND the good guy in her life? Caroline didn't realize that someone had entered the room as she lay thinking about these riddles in her life.

Klaus tried to be as silent as possible while entering his room so that he wouldn't wake her up if she was sleeping. As he stood by the giant mahogany doors leading to his room, he saw that she was awake but hadn't registered his presence. He couldn't help but stare as all those emotions played across her face. He was sure she could never be a good liar. Her expressive features would always give her away.

_Stop it Klaus, this will not end well. You threatened to kill the guy she loves and then you expect her to warm up to you?_ He thought to himself and wondered what kind of messed up logic that was.

Even though his years both as a human and as a vampire warned him to not play with (this) fire, he was drawn to Caroline like a magnet. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she was.

She moved to her side and winced because she wasn't completely healed yet. Seeing the pain in her eyes made him so mad that he wanted to go and rip out Katherine's heart right now. The only thing stopping him was their deal.

Caroline saw Klaus standing next to the door, just looking at her. She didn't know why, but the intensity of his stare made her blush. She tried to sit up as he started walking towards her, but the pain made her lose her balance.

Before she knew it, she was being supported by strong arms around her, trying to get her to sit with ease. She looked up and saw that Klaus had used his supernatural speed to reach her just in time to help.

He looked down at her with such genuine concern in those eyes that for a moment, Caroline forgot that he was the one behind all her problems. She just kept looking at his blue eyes, holding her breath.

Klaus knew Caroline wasn't very fond of him, but when he saw her looking at him that way, with such a trusting emotion in her eyes, he couldn't help but put his hand gently on her cheek. She didn't jerk his hand away this time.

"Feeling better, love?" He asked while looking at her with so much compassion that Caroline couldn't believe it. How could this big, bad hybrid be so gentle and kind? Why did it matter to him if she was in pain? Had she actually been right to assume he felt something for her?

She didn't answer but kept looking at him with those angelic eyes that showed an emotion he didn't quite understand…or maybe, he didn't want to.

"Caroline, love…Please tell me you're okay." He said as he gently stroked her cheek with his hand, savoring this moment but at the same time, concerned that she was not healing as quickly as she should be.

Caroline didn't know what to say. A moment ago, she was scared and in pain. Now, she realized she felt safe…protected, as if no harm could come to her if she stayed in his arms. Funny how she had never felt this way even around Tyler…Tyler!

Thinking of Tyler jolted her back to her senses and the spell was broken. She didn't know what had happened to her momentarily, but she wasn't going to let Klaus see it.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from me!" She screamed and jerked him away. It caused her to feel a sharp pain when his hands were no longer supporting her, but she held back her tears.

Once again, she felt his hand on her cheek, wiping away the single tear that hadn't obeyed her.

"You need more blood, love. You haven't completely healed yet."

She didn't care how genuinely concerned he sounded. Her instinct made her want to get out of here and away from Klaus and all these unwanted feelings.

"I need to get out of here." She said absentmindedly, not realizing she was saying it out loud.

No sooner had she said those words than she saw his expression turn to steel.

"You're not going anywhere, love." He may have used his pet name for her but she knew from the tone of his voice that there was no arguing here. But, she was as headstrong as him, if not more. She couldn't let him dictate her choices.

"And who are you to give me orders, Klaus? I'm not one of your sired hybrids that I'll listen to whatever you say." She said as she tried to get up from the bed.

Before Caroline could take one painful step, she was scooped up and put down on the bed in a fraction of a second. Klaus held her down by pressing her shoulder with a firm grip.

"You are not going anywhere, Caroline. Don't make me do something I'll regret." She saw his expression and knew she didn't have a choice, at least not for now.

When he saw that the fight had gone out of her, he let go of the harsh demeanor that he was trying his best to keep in order to make her stay. He couldn't stop himself from stroking her cheek one last time before walking towards the door and saying, "You need some rest, love. Sleep, for now. I'll keep checking in on you."

Caroline saw that strange expression of concern in his eyes once again and realized she really was tired. As he shut the door behind him, Caroline was left thinking about why she had listened to him. The pain wasn't receding that quickly. So, maybe she had just agreed because he was right for once. But, she couldn't shake off that feeling of security she had felt when he'd held her. Did Klaus really care for her?

_He is the BAD guy Caroline. Why do you keep forgetting that?! _

Even as her thoughts kept her feeling conflicted about her situation, Caroline realized she couldn't help but feel safe knowing Klaus was there, and finally drifted off.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Once again, Please review! :) **


End file.
